The present invention relates to time sampled filters such as finite impulse response (FIR) filters and particularly concerns techniques for updating the coefficients used to control the response of the filters.
FIR filters are used in many applications which require adaptation of the filter response to different conditions. For example, the frequency response of FIR filters used in channel equalizers must be updated from time to time to accommodate different channel impairments which may arise. The frequency response of a FIR filter is typically altered by changing the coefficients used to control the filter. Prior art systems for effecting changes in the values of FIR filter coefficients, however, normally produce an undesired glitch in the output signal resulting from the production of partial products based upon a combination of new and old coefficients. These glitches may be more or less extensive depending on the particular coefficient updating system employed.
For example, in one prior art system, the coefficients used to control the filter are stored in a resister which is updated to reflect a change in one or more of the coefficients by serially shifting an entire new set of coefficients into the register. This produces a condition wherein the filter output is incorrect for the time period required for the new set of coefficients to assume their proper relative positions in the register and for a further time period equal to the total serial delay characterizing the filter. In another prior art system, a second register is initially loaded with the new set of coefficients, which are then simultaneously supplied in parallel to update the coefficient register. This approach still results in an incorrect output signal for a time equivalent to the serial delay characterizing the filter. Finally, it is also known to individually update the coefficients stored in the coefficient register to reduce the extent of the glitch produced at the output of the filter, when only a relatively small number of the coefficients need to be changed. This is, however, not an adequate solution when a large number of the coefficients need to be changed.
One way to lessen the foregoing problems is to hide the glitches produced at the filter output during coefficient updating. This may be done, for example, in a video signal by restricting the time period during which coefficients may be updated to the vertical blanking interval of the signal. This approach reduces the flexibility of the system and may not be applicable to different types of signals and is therefore not particularly desirable.
It is therefore a basic object of the present invention to provide an improved system for updating the coefficients controlling a time sampled filter such as a FIR filter.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a filter coefficient updating system which eliminates glitches from the filter output resulting from the production of partial products in the filter based upon a combination of new and old coefficients.